True Love Conquers All
by SiLvErMoOnWiNg
Summary: [alternate ending]Serena still can't believe the fact that Darien no longer loves her. She is kidnapped by the Black Moon family and Darien is the only that can save her in more ways than one. Just what is the Black Moon family planning to do with Serena?
1. Broken Hearts

01.03.06

This is my first Sailor Moon story, as well as my first story on If it isn't that great just bear with me. I'll try to make it better as time goes on. Oh and by the way "Happy New Year!" to all of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. But you people already know that.

Author's Note: By this time, Serena and her friends have learned some things about Rini. So far they know that she's from the future and that the Black Moon family are after her. They know Rini's mother was hurt by them. A few days have passed since the night Serena fell into an eternal slumber in which no one, but Darien could wake her. With all that said, on to the story.

xXxXxXx

True Love Conquers All

by: SiLvErMoOnWiNg

xXxXxXx

Summary: This is an alternate ending to the second series. Serena still can't believe the fact that Darien no longer loves her. She's kidnapped the Black Moon family and Darien is the only that can save her? Will Darien save her? Doing so can make his nightmare come true? He has to make a choice to risk her life and everyone else's, including his own, just to save her. Also Wiseman tries to turn Serena evil so that she can get Rini and the crystal. Will he be able to change Serena or will Darien save her before that happens.

xXxXxXx

Chapter 1

The sun beamed down upon the city of Juuban as a young girl with long, golden hair walked out of her home. She was on her way to an all too familiar apartment. Darien's apartment for the matter. She finally reached his apartment. And knocked on the door. It opened with Darien on the other side of it.

"Serena?" asked Darien confused as to why she's here, "What are you doing here?"

"Darien, we need to talk," came her reply. "I know you still care about me. I know you still have feelings for me."

"No, Serena," stated Darien, "You're wrong. I don't feel those feelings for you. I don't love you anymore."

"No! You're lying!" protested Serena, tears staring to build in her eyes threatening to fall. "If you don't love me anymore, then why did you save me?" She pounded her fists on his chest, tears falling freely now. "WHY?" she screamed, not believing him.

_Serena, stop making this harder than it already is. _Darien grabbed her wrists to keepher from hitting him. "I saved you because you're the only one that can save the Earth ."

"I know you love me. We loved each other in the past, back on the moon. Don't you remember? You even gave up your life to save mine because of your love for me," she sobbed.

"That was then, this is now. Forget about the past."

Serena looked into his eyes hoping to find any sign that he was lying, but she could find none. The look Darien saw on her face nearly killed him. He saw how much pain she was in. And he hated himself because he was the cause of her pain. Serena's next words snapped him out of his reverie.

"If you don't love me, I won't make you. Goodbye, Darien." With that said, Serena left.

_I'm sorry Serena. Please forgive me. _His vision became obscured. And the pain in his heart grew until he could no longer hold back his tears. "Serena."

xXxXxXx

Serena slowly walked, letting her legs lead her to wherever she may end up.

The weather mocked how she felt inside. It may have been sunny and warm, but Serena was the complete opposite, cold and hurt. Serena ended up outside an ice cream parlor along the main road, just a couple of miles away from the ocean.

She found herself sitting at one of the tables which was shaded by a huge umbrella. She needed to talk to a friend so she pulled out her communicator. "Mina," Serena mumbled into the communicator.

"Serena? Is that you?" responded Mina.

"Mina, can we talk?" came Serena's muffled response.

"Of course. Is something wrong. Serena?" Mina asked with concern for her friend.

"I'll tell you when you come. I'm at the ice cream parlor along the main road."

"Okay I'll be there asap." As soon as the words left her mouth, Mina dashed off to meet Serena.

xXxXxXx

(a room blanketed in shadows)

The whole room seemed quiet and deserted save for a lone figure dressed in a white robe. Another figure entered the room.

"Wiseman, you wish to talk to me."

"Yes, Rubeus." A projection of Sailor Moon appears from the crystal ball within Wiseman's hands. "You still haven't gotten the Rabbit nor the silver crystal," stated a very annoyed Wiseman.

"It's because those Sailor brats have been getting in our way."

"I've found out the identity of Sailor Moon." A projection of Serena now appears from the crystal ball. The Serena in the projection takes out her brooch and transforms into Sailor Moon.

"So this girl is Sailor Moon," Rubeus states in amazement. "Who'd have thought? So what's your plan?" he asks now talking to the Wiseman.

"We can use this girl to get both the silver crystal and the Rabbit. Capture her. Since she hasn't transformed into Sailor Moon, she's vulnerable. Once you've captured her we'll use her against the sailor scouts. It's her life in exchange for the Rabbit and the silver crystal. If they don't give us the Rabbit or the crystal, we'll kill their beloved Sailor Moon."

Rubeus left to find Serena. "Soon I'll have the silver crystal," whispers Wiseman, an evil look spreading across his face.

xXxXxXx

"Serena!" Mina screamed while running over to where Serena was sitting. She reached Serena stopping to catch her breath. When she finally reached Serena she was surprised at her condition. Serena eyes were red and puffy and the tears on her cheeks were clearly visible. "Serena what happened?" Mina asked incredulously.

Serena explained to her about her meeting with Darien. As she told Mina what happened more tears sprung to her eyes, leaving more tear stains on her cheeks.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that Serena. I'm sure he still loves you," stated Mina, trying to reassure her best friend.

"Darien wasn't lying. He doesn't love me anymore. I saw it in his eyes, I saw no sign that he was lying," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Serena--," started Mina, but she was interrupted as she noticed that no one was moving. Everyone and everything, with the exception of her and Serena, was stopped at what they were doing. People were paused at what they were doing. Time stopped. Suddenly Rubeus's ship came into view.

Serena sprang from her seat running towards the main road. Mina followed. While Mina was running towards Serena, Serena started feeling dizzy and fainted. "Serena!" Mina caught her just in time as her body was about to hit the pavement.

Rubeus appeared from his ship. Just after he appeared, a white light circled Serena's unconscious body. In an instant her clothes changed into that of princess Serenity's, Serena transformed into princess Serenity.

Rubeus was stunned as to what he saw happen before his eyes. He used his power to bring to princess' body towards him. Serena floated away from Mina's grasp. "Serena!" Mina yelled into the air. "Venus Star Power!" Mina became Sailor Venus.

Rubeus was surprised to see that Mina is really Sailor Venus. Venus tried using her power to destroy Rubeus and get Serena back. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she screamed aiming her attack at Rubeus, but it failed to hit him. Serenity reached him and he took her body in his arms. Venus jumped on the trucks on the road and continually attacked Rubeus, but as soon as he got Serenity he disappeared back into his ship. "No! Damnit! Serena." Time started again so Venus left.

xXxXxXx

(back in Darien's apartment)

A sad melody started playing, breaking the silence in the apartment. Darien snapped out of his thoughts. And got up to try and find the source of the sound. The source of the melody was coming from the star locket.

Darien reached for locket. Strange, its song was unusually sad almost heartbreaking. As soon as the song was done, the locket quickly snapped shut. Darien reopened locket only this time it didn't play its song.

xXxXxXx

To be continued...

xXxXxXx

So that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know this chapter wasn't that exciting it was mostly about Serena and Darien working through their relationship. But it'll get better. And don't forget to review. I accept constructive criticism. So if you have some tell me because it'll just help me to write better.


	2. Revelations

**True Love Conquers All**

**By: SiLvErMoOnWiNg**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

**Summary:** This is an alternate ending to the second series. Serena still can't believe the fact that Darien no longer loves her. She's kidnapped the Black Moon family and Darien is the only that can save her? Will Darien save her? Doing so can make his nightmare come true? He has to make a choice to risk her life and everyone else's, including his own, just to save her. Also Wiseman tries to turn Serena evil so that she can get Rini and the crystal. Will Wiseman be able to change Serena or will Darien save her before that happens?

**Author's Note: The next chapter of TLCA is finally out!! **Sorry guys for the long wait. But I've been really busy with school. And now midterms have just ended. I had fun writing Rubeus and Wiseman's scene.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Revelations**

Venus quickly fled from the scene jumping from building to building and from rooftop to rooftop. She stopped once she was away from the main road making sure no one saw her. Venus quickly pulled out her communicator contacting Amy, Raye, and Lita.

"You guys!" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina...What's wrong?" all three responded.

"It's Serena. She's been kidnapped."

"By who?" Lita immediately asked.

"Rubeus," stated Mina. "Everyone go to the Hikawa Shrine. We'll discuss things there. I'll be there soon."

Venus shut off her communicator and continued on her descent to Raye's temple.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Back at the temple Raye called Darien, telling him that Serena was kidnapped. And that they were to meet at the temple where Mina was going to explain exactly what happened.

As soon as their conversation ended Darien dashed off to the temple without a second thought.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Amy was at a bookstore, looking through the shelves hoping to buy a book or two to add to her collection. Artemis and Luna were with her.

"So what kind of book are you looking for?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm…I don't really know. I can't find anything that interests me," replied Amy.

She continued to look through the bookshelves hoping to find something. But sadly she failed on her quest. There just wasn't anything that caught her eye. She sighed. "I can't find anything. Let's just leave."

The three of them left. They made it a couple of blocks from the bookstore when Amy's communicator started beeping. She quickly answered it.

"You guys!" Mina's voice rang out.

"Mina!...what's wrong?" Amy asked finding Raye and Lita mirroring her words.

"It's Serena. She's been kidnapped."

"By who?" Amy heard Lita ask.

"Rubeus. Everyone go to the temple. We'll discuss things there. I'll be there soon." Mina's voice faded as the connection broke.

Amy shut off her communicator and dashed off to Raye's temple with Luna and Artemis following closely behind. While she was running she bumped into Lita.

"Lita."

"Amy."

They along with Luna and Artemis continued on their way to the temple.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Venus continued jumping from building to building and rooftop to rooftop, getting closer to the temple with each jump. Soon she was only a few feet away from the temple.

From the rooftop she was currently standing on Venus instantly jumped down, detransforming along the way all the while closing the distance between her and temple.

* * *

In a matter of minutes they were at the temple, meeting Darien by the steps. They all relaxed taking a moment to catch their breaths.

"I don't remember the last time I've had to run like this," joked Artemis, as all five of them climbed the steps leading to the temple. Raye met them at the top of the steps.

At the entrance to the temple Raye, Amy, Lita, Darien, Luna, and Artemis stood waiting for their friend. Venus arrived shortly.

She jumped from her position on the nearest rooftop, detransforming before she reached the ground. Mina rose from her crouch position.And as soon as she came they all entered the temple.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Rubeus appeared before Wiseman with the sleeping princess in his arms. He laid Serenity on a stone countertop near the back wall.

"I never would have guessed that Sailor Moon would be the moon princess," Rubeus remarked to Wiseman as he surveyed Serenity's sleeping form.

"Yes, it is a surprise. But what a surprise it is," Wiseman added in a devious tone.

"Is that so?" Rubeus asked clearly amused. "Why is that?"

"We've just found out another way to destroy Crystal Tokyo. Princess Serenity is the past form of Neo Queen Serenity. If we kill her past form then she'll never become Neo Queen Serenity in the future. And she'll never be able to create Crystal Tokyo. Crystal Tokyo shall crumble and we shall usher in a new world led by the Black Moon family."

An evil smile spread across Rubeus's face. "So what are waiting for? Let's kill the girl now."

"Now's not the time."

"What?!"

"The Sailor scouts have the Silver Crystal. We'll capture them and offer them their princess for the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal's power added to our own will make us unstoppable."

"So we are going to give them back the moon princess?" Rubeus cut in.

"Of course not. Once we get the crystal we'll kill the princess. When they see their princess' death before their eyes they'll be crushed. Then we shall kill all of them."

A chuckle escaped Rubeus's lips. "I like the way you think Wiseman."

Both pairs of eyes drifted towards the moon princess. She had a peaceful look on her face oblivious to the events that were soon to take place. Everything was working out _perfectly_. Pretty soon they would have the Silver Crystal. And Crystal Tokyo will be nothing but a memory.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"Mina, how did this happen?" It was Luna who asked. Everyone sat on he floor around the table with grim expressions painted on their faces.

"I don't know. Serena called me over the communicator and she was in tears. She asked me to meet her at the ice cream shop on the main road. So I went there as soon as I could. When I met up with Serena we started talking. But then all of a sudden everything froze, time stopped all around us. Then, Rubeus came out of nowhere, and Serena suddenly fainted. Soon after, a white encircled her and she turned into Princess Serenity. When Rubeus saw that Serena was Serenity he used his power to take her. I tried to attack him, but I couldn't attack him hard because Serena could have gotten hurt in the process. After that I rushed all the way here." Mina began to recount.

_She was in tears... _Mina's words struck Darien hard. This was all his fault, Serena was in tears because of him, because of what he said to her. Darien silently cursed himself. _'How could I be such a jerk? I did this before.' _And just like last time, Serena was the one that got hurt.

"Wait... you said she was in tears. Why was she in tears?" Lita demanded.

It was at this outburst that Mina eyed Darien. He knew she knew. They stared at each other until Darien looked away. "It was because someone said some unkind things to her." She wasn't about to rat out Darien, she would get to him later when she was alone.

"Who hurt her?" It was Raye who blurted out this time. Mina remained quiet, her eyes cast downward. That is until Darien spoke up revealing the answer everyone was waiting to hear.

"It was me."

"What?!" Everyone except Mina exclaimed. All pairs of eyes were staring at him with confused looks.

"I told her that we should forget about each other, that we should stop seeing each other," Darien continued.

"Darien, why would you say that?" Luna questioned.

"I did that to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Mina exclaimed.

"From getting hurt."

"Well that worked out well," Mina remarked.

"What do you mean Darien?" Amy asked.

Darien remained quiet for a minute before he continued. "Lately, I've been having these nightmares. They warn me to stay away from Serena or else she would die."

Everyone stayed silent. "That's why you told her that that time. The time when she fell into a deep slumber," Raye concluded.

Before anymore could be said, they heard a loud bang. It sounded as if something exploded. They quickly made their way outside just in time to see a black flash pierce the sky.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

A flash of darkness descended from the skies as Rubeus's ship appeared from out of the clouds. Sure enough, within minutes the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, and Tuxedo Mask arrived at the scene.

"Rubeus!" Venus shouted.

"Sailor Scouts. Tuxedo Mask. And even the cats."

"Where's Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Oh yes, your beloved moon princess…She's safe for the time being. I'll return her to you in exchange for the Silver Crystal," Rubeus demanded.

"Rubeus," repeated Venus.

They were all about to launch an attack when Rubeus spoke. "I'll be back in five hours for the Silver Crystal. If I don't get it the princess will die." Without saying another word he vanished out of sight, his ship disappearing along with him.

"_You have five hours to decide or I'll kill your princess," _Came Rubeus's taunting voice, followed by mocking laughter.

"Uhh…," grunted Tuxedo Mask.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"There's nothing we can do now. We'll go back to the temple to discuss this," Luna answered.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Was it okay? I'm sorry again for taking a long time to update. By the way, if any of you readers read Gundam Wing why not stop by my page and read some of my fics. Don't forget to review. There's this really good Sailor Moon fanfic I found. It's called War of the Roses, it's in my profile under my favorite stories if you'd like to read it, which I'd recommend. 011907

Bye for now…


	3. Barriers

**-True Love Conquers All-**

Here's my late Christmas gift to all of you. Enjoy. And Happy New Year and look at the blue moon tonight. I know I will be while I'm in Times Square watching the ball drop.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3 – Barriers**

"We can give Rubeus a fake Silver Crystal. By the time he realizes that it's a fake, we will already have Serena," suggested Luna, who was seated in the middle of the table, encircled by Darien and the girls. Meanwhile, Artemis sat perched atop Mina's head.

"But what happened to the real Silver Crystal? Since it's in Serena's possession, wouldn't they have detected its presence?" Mina questioned.

"We originally started looking for the Crystal by seeking out the rainbow crystals, but it was only when Serena awakened as the princess did the Silver Crystal appear. And seeing as Serena transformed into the moon princess when Rubeus appeared, the Crystal is most likely dormant within her."

"What do you mean by dormant, Luna?" Amy asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Well, Serena and the Silver Crystal are connected. As you said, Mina, Serena fainted. In response, the Crystal activated and caused Serena to transform into the princess. Because Serena is in a dormant state, the crystal too will act in a similar manner because of their connection."

"I see." Rising from her seated position, Amy added, "That explains why Rubeus is not able to detect the Crystal. But if Serena happens to wake up, then wouldn't the crystal awaken as well?"

"I don't think so Amy," Mina declared. "It didn't seem like Serena fainted due to her own volition. It seemed as though it was caused by the Silver Crystal in order to protect her. Serena will not wake up of her own will. We would have to get the Crystal to activate."

Facing Mina, Amy asked, "How will we do that?"

"We can figure out that problem later. First, we have to get Serena back," Darien interrupted.

"Darien's right," Artemis added as he nodded his head.

* * *

The town seemed less busy than usual as the crowds of people walking down the streets started to subside. How strange. Given the beautiful weather and the sun shining down on Juuban, one would think more people would be out and about.

A pink head stuck out among the dwindling crowds, weaving in between the people. "Where's Serena? I'm so bored," Rini said as she walked down the sidewalk, cradling Luna-P in her small arms, and glanced inside the windows as she passed by. Casting her eyes downwards, "So Luna-P, what should we do today?"

Suddenly, an idea formed. "Ahh…I know. Let's go to Raye's." With that, Rini briskly journeyed toward Raye's temple.

* * *

The small pink-haired girl climbed up the steps leading to the temple. Upon reaching the top, she nearly ran the rest of the way through. Footsteps and a crowd of voices emerged from the behind the doors of Raye's room. The voices increased, so Rini quickly hid behind a row of bushes. It would be better to wait for Raye's guests to leave before she entered the room. The screen doors opened and out came Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Darien, followed by Luna and Artemis.

"We should get going. It's almost time," Mina stated. "Everyone, transform!"

Pulling out their transformation wands, they called out their respective phrases. Rini could not believe what was happening before her eyes. In a flash of lights, the girls and Darien transformed. All five of them plus Luna and Artemis headed out to meet Rubeus.

Her mouth hanging open, Rini's eyes remained fixed on the spot where Raye and the others stood. This could not be true. She made her way out of the bushes, "They're the Sailor Scouts. Darien is Tuxedo Mask."

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask arrived at the designated spot. In a matter of minutes, lightning ripped through the skies, a clear indication that Rubeus was near. Sure enough his ship peaked out of the dark clouds. Suddenly, Rubeus materialized in front of his ship, "Do you have the Silver Crystal?"

It was Venus that spoke, "Yes. Give us Serena first."

A cackle of laughter escaped his lips. "I don't think so. I'll give her to you once I have the Silver Crystal in my possession."

"Where is she?" Venus demanded.

"She is on my ship. We'll make the exchange in my ship." In an instant, Rubeus disappeared. A beam of light extended from the end of the ship. The four scouts and Tuxedo Mask approached the light. They started to float upwards as the ship's gravity pulled them towards it. Within a few seconds, they disappeared into the ship. Luna and Artemis decided to stay behind as they would be more a hindrance than a help.

* * *

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask lay sprawled on the floor of Rubeus's ship. The inside was mainly open space with stone pillars jutting out at odd angles every few feet along the walls and floor, making it difficult to distinguish what appeared to be the floor from the walls. The whole room was colored dark green except for clusters of black crystals that protruded from the floors.

"Show us Serena," Tuxedo Mask angrily demanded as he and the others rose to their feet.

Before them, Rubeus cast a projection of the princess using a fragment of dark crystal he held in his right hand. She laid asleep on a stone countertop, almost angelic with the white princess gown adorning her slender figure. "As you can see, she is clearly fine. I will release her once I receive the Silver Crystal."

"Where is she exactly?" Venus asked firmly.

Concealing any hint of deception, Rubeus answered, "She is somewhere else on this ship." The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask glanced around the room checking for any other passageways. Above their heads hovered a giant ball, a platform in the center. "I know what you are thinking. There is not any way to leave this room without my doing, so you're plans to escape and search for your princess are futile." His words earned him six cold stares. Laughter escaped his lips as he clearly had the upper hand. "Where is the Silver Crystal?"

Venus retrieved the mock Silver Crystal and approached Rubeus. "Don't try anything funny because we will attack you the minute you do." With that, she placed the small crystal in his palm.

"Ahahahahaa. The crystal." He rotated it in his hand, inspecting its entire surface. Who would have thought that getting the crystal would be this easy, much easier than chasing the Rabbit. He mocked them for being fools for giving up the Silver Crystal in exchange for one life. Once more, he displayed Serena with the dark crystal, and once more all pairs of eyes glanced at the image of Serena. But something was different. This time there was a shadow beside the foot of the stone table. "Now, Wiseman!"

Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts assumed that Wiseman would be the one to bring Serena, but they were quickly about to find out how wrong their assumption was. The shadow loomed into view revealing the spectre Wiseman. "Kill the princess."

"What?!?" They prepared to attack until Rubeus told them that it would be futile. Even if they manage to destroy him, that still would not save Serena.

Wielding his crystal ball, Wiseman transmitted a wave of dark energy that enveloped Serena's form completely. And all her saviors could do were to stand in despair.

* * *

_"If humans strive hard, there are any things that are possible."_


End file.
